Ce qui se cachait derrière la porte
by FlyAway98
Summary: AU from the 7th episode of the second season "Chasing the Devil's Tail". In one thousand years living together, Klaus think he know everything about is brother. Going through Elijah's mind will make him see his brother differenly... for better or worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first story on this fandom, but more importantly it's my first one in English, as it's not my native language (I'm French, actually). I just started watching the Originals, and I really loved the character of Elijah. And somehow, by watching all he was going through, this story came up in my mind. I think you could say it's an AU starting after the 7** **th** **episode of the second season "Chasing the Devil's Tail". Of course, TO are the intellectual property of the CW. I already have the next chapters ready, and will post them soon, but I really need to know what you think of this story and if I should continue it. I will probably try and post every week.**

 **Also, I really want to thank IWriteFanFicForFun2, wonderful beta who saved my life by correcting all my mistakes, and there was a lot of them.**

 **Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

In one thousand years walking on this earth, Klaus could say without a doubt that he knows his brother. He knows the way he works, he knows the way he thinks, he even knows all of the faces he can make. He knows how his face could seem blank, while under the five hundred dollars suit he felt so much. He know of his fiery protectiveness, the bloodlust when someone would attack his family. How he could spend hours on a book, what kind of music he loved or how he could be extremely stubborn at times. He also know that there are secrets that Elijah will never be able to tell. Dark sides of his mind that he will do anything to keep hidden. But little did he know that the course of the comings events were going to change everything he knew about his brother.

Klaus could count times when he felt real terror. But today he was reaching the top five. Some hours ago he found his brother, taken by his dear mother, who was more dead than alive. At that moment three feelings were at war in his mind: anger toward Esther, relief at founding his brother and the terror at his stillness. There he was, hanging between two magic bonds, his head lolling on his chest, eyes closed. Unconscious, unresponsive, he who was always standing so proud, so strong. Yet, he never felt a terror, at his intense realisation that his brother could be broken. But the worst was yet to come, because despite everything he tried, he hasn't been able to reach him. Even after they had discover the herbs his mother had used, Elijah was still trapped in his own mind by Esther. When Hayley had found him, a delirious Elijah, shaking and bleeding, he had never felt so useless. And there he was, ready to try again, to try and reach, wanting to save the one person who had always been here for him. A few moments later he was in his brother mind.

The first thing Klaus saw while entering is brother mind was a forest, the deep woods of their childhood. And then there was a woman, standing here, a cruel smile gracing her lips…

\- My dear and sweet boy, did you really thought I was going to let you go on a rampage in our dear Elijah's mind? Do you think I don't know the way you act? Sweetie, I still am your mother… And I will make sure you realise that what your brother as become isn't worth saving. You'll be the first to tell him he needs to accept my offer for a second chance.

\- Never, I will not abandon my brother to your distort love and repentance…

\- My dear, you always were curious. You'll want to see what his mind has to show, what secret the noble stag has kept hidden, soon you'll beg me to help him get a second chance…

With all his anger he jumped on this woman, he had come to hate so much… only to pass through her. And with a cruel laugh she told him in a sugary voice:

\- You can't do anything here, you will not be able to interact, interrupt or intervene in this universe. All of what your brother wants to hide from you will happen before your eyes, and there will be nothing you can do. I'll see you soon sweetie. The witch disappeared, laughing.

Klaus screamed, throwing is fist on the nearest tree…passing once again through it. If there was one thing he really hated, it was the feeling of being locked up, to be unable to do anything, the inability, the restricting feeling. In this kind of situation, it was always Elijah who knew what to do, to say to him and calm him. But Elijah wasn't here… Wait a minute…. Yes he was, it was his mind after all. If Klaus wasn't able to act here, maybe his brother could. This universe was his after all. Now he just had to find him, and hope nothing will happen until then. On this thought he started to walk…

* * *

 **To be continued, thank you for reading !**


	2. Chapter 2

It's only when he had seen the house between the two trees that he realized, he unconsciously had taken the way to his old home. One thousand years, and his instinct still took him to the place that he once considered a home, even with all the hurt it had bring him. He slightly hesitated before opening the old door. Nothing had changed, from when he had last been here or Elijah had a really good memory. There was a fire, as the night is started to come. And on the mattress they used to sleep on, there is Kol, Rebekah and his younger self, looking so innocent. No one could possibly think that these sweet children would become such heartless creatures. That they were going to bleed and make blood, to inspire terror and betray each other again, and again, to murder their parents, to try and sometimes succeed to hurt beyond words, their brothers and sisters. They don't react when he enters the room. Apparently they can't see him. Seeing him like this he remembers old feelings of his fierce protectiveness. He can't help but wonder if this is what Elijah sees when he looks at them. Suddenly the three little ones start fidgeting while someone else entered the room. He only notices at that moment that they are alone but seems to be waiting for someone. A cracking noise behind him makes him turn around, only to meet the tired gaze of his older brother. Was he ever so small?

The young boy started walking toward him and Klaus passed through his older and younger brothers, smiling kindly at the small kids on the mattress. That's when Klaus realized that the smile gracing the lips of small Elijah is hiding his exhaustion. Well, seems like big brother had the will to protect them since a long time ago. It strangely woke up a warm feeling in the younger mind and heart, one he can't seem to name. Beside him, Elijah had received his brothers and sister in his arms, listening with a smile to their babbling, allowing them to bring him to the mattress, and sitting on it once he was there. Then he let Kol climb on his knee, while Rebekah installed herself by his side, her head lying on his shoulder. On his other side, mini-Klaus pulled his sleeve asking with a small whine in his voice "You promised you were going to tell us a story!" Which make adult-Klaus shudder… to think his voice was once able to make such a sound.

But obviously it didn't bother Elijah, whose smile grew bigger… "That I did…Or did I? Are you sure I made such a promise? Maybe that was Finn?" He replied, his eyes shining with wittiness.

Mini-Klaus was going to reply but Rebekah retort before he had the time to do so "Finn doesn't know how to tell stories, he can't make voices the way you do, and even if he knew, his stories are boring. Now tell us!" She said enthusiastically. The brunet let out a small laugh, but then executed his family orders. And Klaus will never admit it but he too had sat down to listen to one of those stories only his big brother had the secret to. When they'll come back from this hell, he'll ask him if he would agree to tell some to Hope. He wanted his daughter to have the best, and Elijah's stories are the very best, and even more when he is the one telling them.

While he was reflecting, the younger form of his brother was took the three kids to a marvellous world of dragons and knights in shining armor, in which blood and hurt doesn't exist, where parents love all of their children and families live happily, in great, big houses where no one is hungry. Now that he heard it again, Klaus remembered all the hope Elijah carried in his stories, how great it was to dream about the universe he loved to create just for them. He also remembered having once made himself a promise. Someday he'll become a knight and when that'll be done, he'll be sufficiently rich to offer his brother all of those dreams they created together. And he can't help but wonder if he attained that goal. Does his kingdom reach Elijah's dream? Somehow he knew not every person his brother had held close can be this happy.

Suddenly, Elijah's voice ceased. Little snores indicates that the others are now sleeping and a sigh escaped the lips of his older brother. Silently, he redresses himself and laid a cover on each of his brothers and sisters at his side. Klaus then saw himself snuggle against Kol and Rebekah enclosing him in a protective embrace. How close they were to each other at the time? While he was contemplating the peaceful scene, he didn't notice Elijah moving around, tidying up the house, putting away their toys and it suddenly came to him. Where were their parents… or even Finn. The absence of Mikael wasn't so surprising, probably on a hunt or drinking with some friends. But he doesn't remember his mother letting them alone by themselves. From the way things were looking, it didn't seem like a rare occurrence, the way Elijah was moving testifying how well he knew what he was doing. And he didn't look very old, even for a Middle Age boy. But Klaus didn't remember ever lacking of anything he needed at the time. What was the meaning of all of this? And where was mom's favourite, when he was needed? A small cough attired his attention, once again, on mini-Elijah, who doesn't seem to feel so good. Now that the kids are sleeping and he's alone, he let the exhaustion on his face be read. And it's obviously not pretty. Apparently Elijah is sick and hadn't had a lot of sleep, the last few days. A sudden breath of wind surprised the hybrid, while the only child still awake was shook by a sudden shuddering as the temperature of the room seemed to drop of a few degrees. Passing the door entered Esther with Finn on her heels:

\- Elijah, why is there still such mess in the house? You knew we were due to come back tonight didn't you? Didn't I give you sufficient time to do all of your chores?

\- Yes mother, but my brothers and sisters needed me more than the house.

\- Boy, I need you to do your part of the work, while I'm away. I'll make sure your younger brothers and sister feel the love you want them to have If and only if you take care of things, so I can work my own affairs. Sorcery demands a lot of time. That was the deal. I don't show those creatures you love so much resent my hate, if you take it for them. That and the work in our house. We had an agreement, don't forget it.

\- Yes mother, I'll try not to.

Klaus stood stunned. He hadn't seen it coming. His mother was never expressive when she was to speak with Elijah. But all this…aversion for his brother. And she told him she hated them? Well, at least that was nothing new. She loved an illusion, not her children's. He just didn't realize her delusions started so early in their lives. And Elijah… such an insufferable closed man, a walking riddle really. If he knew there wasn't love in their family, why hadn't he said so much sooner? At least it would have kept him from some sleepless nights trying to understand what they did wrong, to make their mother hate them. Well now all was clear… they were born imperfect. And Esther hadn't been able to bear it and still couldn't. But apparently, Elijah, always the loyal idiot, hadn't wanted to hear it. But then again why would she wanted him to see this part of her and his brother. That just confirmed that he couldn't trust her. Or maybe she didn't know, all that Elijah had actually kept from them. What an idiot. Well, for once it was going to serve them. Apparently there were a lot of things they still had to discover about the noble stag.

On the other side of the room, Elijah seemed to try and make himself as small as possible when Finn passed by his side, his eyes diverting to the ground to escape the cruel glare his older brother sent him. It didn't prevent the beloved son to shove him aside, the poor boy falling to the ground and trying to hide his tears with a sniffing before he looked up. Klaus had never felt so proud, seeing all the will of iron that could be read in his brother eyes, all the pride and strength, which the cruelty of their mother and her favourite keep sending to him hadn't been able to destroy. Some years in the future, he would look at the remaining members of his family with the same look while proudly proclaiming "Always and forever."

Suddenly everything seemed to melt away and in a blur, time appeared to rush. It was now a clear morning, the sun shyly pointed at the horizon. Elijah was now on the same mattress as his brothers and sister. Klaus couldn't help but smile at the sweet picture, the three of them present to the first rays of sun. First there was Kol who somehow had been able to snuggle against Elijah's back, his little legs imbricated between his brother ones. Burrowed next to him, mini-Klaus had claimed an arm and the younger one was nestled his two big brothers. And Rebekah, the lucky girl, had managed to rest her head against Elijah's head. Adult-Klaus could feel his one thousand year old heart melt and get warmer facing such cuteness. Maybe he could talk Elijah into making an army of cute minions who could bring down the world, with just a smile, once they leave all this madness.

Speaking of the devil, the younger version of his brother seemed to be waking up and the calmness of the morning was suddenly interrupted by a fit of coughing. The small boy was folding in half and Klaus really thought he was never going to breathe again.

When blood escaped the small hands, he wanted to shout at their mother. Hadn't she seen Elijah's was sick? He could be dying for God sake! Hell, the rational part of his mind knew all of this had already happened and his big brother had been very much alive, the past one thousand years when he wasn't sleeping in a coffin and the state of his brother still terrifies him. Ignoring all of his spectator, the little boy let small tears fall from his eyes, then suddenly redresses himself, takes his clothes and a coat and goes outside to his mother's garden. A few minutes later he came back with some herbs that seemed to ease the coughing. Then he started to prepare the breakfast for his family, and slowly the scene faded away, once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I really want to thanks IWirteFanficForFun for her courageous work to beta this work.**

 **Bonne** lecture!

* * *

When Klaus was able to distinguish what's happening around him, again, years have apparently passed. A look at the sun and it's apparently the middle of the afternoon. He found Elijah with his father. Apparently, they are training.

\- Stand up, boy… You'll never be able to protect those yourself by standing on the floor.

\- Yes, Father.

\- You'll never be strong enough if you can even resist a little pain.

\- I'll protect them, I'll do it… I will stand for them until they'll be able to do it alone.

\- Not that weak, you won't, replied his father throwing him once again to the floor.

They kept training for a few minutes. Then Klaus saw his father indicate to his son to go and do his daily chores. Throwing a last glare to that man who destroyed his childhood, the hybrid followed his brother. He now looked at least twelve, maybe slightly older. He trailed the brunet in the barn where the boy took care of the livestock. Then to the house where there was already mini-Klaus and Rebekah.

\- Have you done your work, Klaus?

\- I still have to bring back some herbs for tonight's dinner.

\- Rebekah?

\- Our room is all clean, big brother.

\- Alright. Who wants to help me prepare our meal?

\- Nah… I have these boys I promised I would play with was Klaus answer.

\- Can you do it alone? Mary said we were going to do something for my hair? Said Rebekah with pleading eyes.

\- No problem. Just one last thing. Where is Henrik?

\- Sleeping in our parent's room.

Answered Kol, surging from the said room.

\- Alright, go away you little monsters! Dinner will be ready when you'll come back. Klaus, don't forget those herbs, I really need them.

\- Thank you, Elijah! Had answered the three of them.

Once his little brother had brought him back the things he needed to prepare their meal, Elijah started cooking. Minutes later, he and adult-Klaus who had stayed with him heard shouting from the barn. The hybrid shuddered recognizing his father's ire, it was usually directed at him. He was surprised when Elijah suddenly disappeared, the open door suggested he had gone to see what was making their father so angry. Klaus followed him reluctantly, not really enthusiastic to see once more his father's anger, only to freeze when he gets outside. He remembered that day, like it happened yesterday. He will probably still remember it in a thousand years. That was the first time he had hated himself for something he did, to his brother. Actually, he has always kept this moment in his mind. Maybe he had it buried under a pile of crap. Maybe sometimes he had conveniently tried to erase it. But it always came back to him. Every once or awhile when he felt guilty about his actions toward his brother.

In front of the barn, Michael was standing, threatening and his face blank.

\- Elijah… which one of the stupid creature that serves you and his brothers was supposed to close the barn…

\- I…

\- Which one Elijah…

\- Father… I… that was me… I'm sorry, I was going to do it but then I had to take care of Henrik…

\- Do you realize what you have done? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED? We're missing a horse boy… Maybe I should make you do his work? MAYBE YOU'LL UNDERSTAND THEN!

\- I'm sorry… I'll accept any punishment you'll give me… And then I'll go searching for our horse. I promise. But please let me finished our dinner and make our family eat. Once they'll be in their bed I'll do anything you want.

\- You better, boy, or I will make sure you'll be unable to walk for at least a month.

Klaus was shaking from anger. His own cruel childhood had sometimes made him forget that he wasn't the only one who suffered from Michael's deranged anger. And that more often than once, Elijah had protected him. Because that door, it wasn't Elijah who was supposed to close it, it was Klaus. From the other side, Elijah was also shaking most likely from terror. Klaus had been the witness of something he had seen again and again in his long life. He had seen Elijah take a deep breath and then concentrate and hide his feelings behind a blank face. He came back in their home and made dinner. Then once they had all eaten, in an almost religious silence. All of them had felt their father's ire, and Elijah had made sure they knew, to shut up in this kind of situation. Without a word, Kol helped Rebekah clear the table while Klaus and his big brother were cleaning the kitchen. A few moments later, Elijah had them all on their mattresses, their little sister already sleeping and Kol seemed ready to follow her, to Morpheus country. The children were all under their cover when the older boy had left them to join his father who was waiting when Klaus threw away his cover and the mantle, his brother had added afraid he could be cold during the night. In three jump he was hugging Elijah from behind and he breathed in a small trembling voice:

\- Don't go… Elijah please, don't go.

\- What are you talking about Nicklaus?

\- I beg you, please, don't go. I know you told father you were the one who left the doors of the barn open. We both knew it was me. He's going to hurt you! Please, Elijah.

\- Even if I could stay here, I wouldn't. I don't want him to hurt you ever again. Last time he almost killed you. And it won't be so bad, I just have to take back the horse who escaped.

\- But Elijah…

\- No Klaus. Now go to sleep, tomorrow will be a better day. Love you, little brother.

\- Love you too 'Lijah.

Slightly taken aback by the repeat of what happened that night, Adult-Klaus was torn between shouting and crying. Why hadn't he been able to stop him? Elijah still had the scars of that night. He couldn't go through it again. But he knew he had to, because even with all his cruelty, in one thousand years he never stopped loving and respecting his brother. That's why when mini-Klaus had let go of Elijah, he followed his older brother outside. Even if he couldn't interact with this universe, maybe he'll be able to let his brother feel his presence, his support. Maybe that will comfort him.

That's why using his vampire speed he followed Elijah in the woods. His brother was walking, his only companion was a small torch. He watched him fall and freeze, jump when a strange sound could be heard, shake in the cold, and finally, finally he watched him find the horse. The animal was peacefully eating below, in a small ravine.

A sudden howl behind Elijah made the young boy jolt. An inconsiderate move and he was suddenly falling at the bottom, joining the horse who jumped, afraid of the sudden interruption of his meal.

Luckily, it didn't run away. The young boy struggled to get up. Once he was standing again, he seemed slightly disoriented by the loss of his light. That and he just had a nasty fall. Limping a little, he approached the horse slowly, with the same patience he used with his little brothers and sister. It was a beautiful beast. It had a somber fur, and his mane had been carefully braided by Rebekah, two days ago, to the great displeasure of their father. It was also a strong creature, a challenge even for a teenager. He made a first attempt and tried to mount the horse, only to be thrown away. A second try was once again unsuccessful, then on the third try, he had been able to jump on the animal's back. And after some balking, they started their way back home.

Then there was a second howl and another, and soon both Elijah and Klaus realized wolves were coming. Truth was, Elijah had never really told his little brother what happened that night, he just knew that when he came back, he was in bad shape, as well as their horse. And it had made their father so angry he didn't even wait for Elijah to feel better. He just had taken the boy with him, thrown him into the barn and closed the door behind him.

Through the beating, his older brother hadn't made a sound, but later, once he had thought everyone was asleep he had cried silently. He remembered s that his younger self was awake and had clenched his fists, with a strange mix of anger, sadness, and worry.

Now he could only witness while his brother had to cling on the horse's mane, his body whipped by tree branches. When the first wolf approached the animal and his rider, the only thing Klaus had been able to do was groan.

Raced by the pack, Elijah seemed to be intensely reflecting. If the situation hadn't been that dangerous, Klaus would have snorted. Only his big brother could be making plans while being thrown up and down on a horseback and pursued by angry and hungry wolves.

The teenager seemed to have made his decision, he made the horse take a new direction, galloping to reach his goal.

A few minutes later, Klaus understood his brother idea. Ahead there was a ravine not too large for a horse, but definitely too large for wolves. They were almost there when Elijah had stabbed in his leg. But then they were on the other side, safe and sound. The teenager was panting, throwing at the wolves a feverous glare he slowly backed in the forest before taking, once again, the way back home.

As they were not running anymore, Klaus was able to take a closer look at his brother. He was already a strong guy, maybe slightly malnourished but definitely too pale, and the moonlight wasn't helping. His leg was bleeding, as well as his head, and blue marks and bruises were slowly appearing everywhere on his body.

A few moments later, the house could be seen between two trees. Elijah was now tenser than ever. He slowly dismounted and brought the horse with him to his father.

* * *

TBC

Guest **: Thank you so much for your review!**


End file.
